gsff_11upfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleven-Up timeline
Eleven-Up debuted on September 12, 1988, which is the same day as the syndicated version of Finders Keepers. Also, the 1988 version of Wipeout ''debuted that day. This concept originated on the Game Show Network (GSN) boards on April 1, 2004, in the Fan Fiction forum. Season 1 (1988-1989) The show makes its big debut. *The show tapes in California for the first season. '''September 1988:'' (season begins September 12) *On September 12 (transcript can be viewed here): **The very first episode has the following contestants: At the yellow podium is Len Gleefield, a dentist from Charleston, South Carolina. At the orange podium, Crystal Linux, a bartender from Miami, Florida. And at the blue podium, Tim Daint, an electrician from Denver, Colorado. **The eleven colors on the card are: (1) Blue, (2) red, (3) yellow, (4) green, (5) cyan, (6) orange, (7) pink, (8) purple, (9) black, (10) white, and (11) light blue. **In round 1, Len picks river 1, Crystal takes river 3, and Tim takes river 2. River 1 is medium speed, river 2 is fast, and river 3 is slow. **The very first box taken off of the river is smashed to reveal a purple block, which is color #8. Altogether, Len earns five spaces on his card (1, 2, 4, 8, and 11) and gets $2,350. **Crystal earns only one space (9, the black one). **The first set of squares picked in round 2 is 3, 12, 13, 23, 24, 32, 33, and 43. They all reveal $200 squares, and are picked by Len. **Crystal, who went last, picked 10 squares that all revealed colored spaces. They were all down the left-hand and right-hand columns. The colors, in order, from top to bottom, were yellow, pink, white, orange, and blue. **In round 3, Tim finishes his card in a time of 3:01. **Len finishes his card in only 24 seconds, filling a space on every box-smash. **Tim goes to the bonus round with $13,350. **In the bonus round, the very first square Tim picks is #45, which contains $250. **Tim picks squares 1-10 and 91-100, all of which contain $250. **Tim wins the bonus round with 18 seconds left, and finishes with $56,950. **The "Win" square was picked in the bonus round, and it was hidden behind square #51. The red star was hidden behind #16, and the blue star was hidden behind #71. *On September 13: **Returning champion Tim plays at the orange podium. **In round 1, the yellow player reveals 9 spaces on her card. **Tim makes it to the bonus round, but does not complete the card. He still had 4 spaces left to go when time ran out. *On September 14: **Returning champion Tim plays at the blue podium. **Tim wins bonus round with 38 seconds left. *On September 15: **Returning champion Tim plays at the yellow podium. **The orange player gets 8 spaces filled in round 1, smashing 22 boxes. **At least one instance of every color is found on the round 2 board. **Tim is defeated, winning over $110,000. *On the week of September 19-23: **In round 3, the probability of a box containing a colored block is changed to 1 in 3, as opposed to 1 in 5. This was done because in the premiere, it took 3 minutes for someone to complete their card. **After two players pick their rivers in rounds 1 and 3, the last player no longer explicitly states what river to go to, since there is only one remaining choice. '''October 1988: *On October 3, a contestant fills 10 squares on the card in round 1. *On October 7, a contestant has only one space to go in round 3, and the first box smashed revealed that color. Season 2 (1989-1990) Season Changes: *Professor Elm becomes the show's host. *The show now tapes in Colorado. *Episode #500 airs on May 7. Season 3 (1990-1991) *On November 2, for the first time, a contestant fills his entire card in round 1. *On January 1, the background of the Win square in the bonus round changes from dark blue to purple. *On March 21, a contestant finds the Win square just as the clock hits 0, having picked 37 squares and getting no spaces on the card. Season 4 (1991-1992) *On May 10, Super Eleven-Up debuts. Season 5 (1992-1993) *Episode #1,000 airs on March 12. Season 6 (1993-1994) *On March 1, for the second time, a contestant fills her entire card in round 1. Season 7 (1994-1995) *Episode #1,500 airs on June 9. *On April 19, Dick Pabich, who was a consultant for a 1984 documentary called "The Times of Harvey Milk" is a contestant. He stays on for seven episodes, and wins over $200,000. Pabich died on New Year's Day 2000 of AIDS-related complications, aged 44. Season 8 (1995-1996) Season Changes: *Johnny Garfield becomes the show's host. *The "time's up" indicator in round 1 is changed to a standard buzzer. Previously, it was an air horn, also used in the bonus round. The "time's up" buzzer in the bonus round changes to the same buzzer, only slightly longer and slightly louder than the one in round 1. Season 9 (1996-1997) Season 10 (1997-1998) *Episode #2,000 airs on November 14. Season 11 (1998-1999) Season 12 (1999-2000) *Episode #2,500 airs on February 25. *On June 1, a contestant smashes 28 boxes in round 1, getting 16 colored blocks, 12 clear blocks, and 9 spaces on the card, for $4,150. He also wins the bonus round with 92 seconds left on the clock by picking the red and blue stars. *On June 7, for the third time, a contestant fills her entire card in round 1. Season 13 (2000-2001) Season Changes: *Seasons now usually end in May instead of June. Season 14 (2001-2002) Season 15 (2002-2003) *Episode #3,000 airs on September 27. Season 16 (2003-2004) Season 17 (2004-2005) September 2004: *Episode #3,500 airs on March 11. *November 15-19 is the show's first annual Million Dollar Championship. Alongside the million dollars, the bonus round is played for $100,000. *On April 15, the tiebreaker format is changed to the second one. Season 18 (2005-2006) *November 14-18 is the show's 2nd annual Million Dollar Championship. Alongside the million dollars, the bonus round is played for $150,000. *On December 5, the tiebreaker format is changed to the current one. *On April 17, the jackpot in the bonus round now becomes progressive. Each time it's not won, it goes up by $1,000. Season 19 (2006-2007) *November 13-17 is the show's 3rd annual Million Dollar Championship. Alongside the million dollars, the bonus round is played for $200,000. Season 20 (2007-2008) Season Changes: *In the bonus round, if a player picks the Win square on the very first pick, his/her winnings for the round are augmented to $100,000. The jackpot still resets to $25,000. *Episode #4,000 airs on October 12. *November 12-16 is the show's 4th annual Million Dollar Championship. Alongside the million dollars, the bonus round is played for $250,000. *January 23, 2008 is the first episode with a $100,000 win in the bonus round. The Win square was behind square #55. Season 21 (2008-2009) *November 17-21 is the show's 5th annual Million Dollar Championship. Alongside the million dollars, the bonus round is played for $300,000. Season 22 (2009-2010) Season Changes: *A contestant can win one million dollars if he/she gets very lucky. *Episode #4,500 airs on March 12. *November 16-20 is the show's 6th annual Million Dollar Championship. Alongside the million dollars, the bonus round is played for $350,000. Season 23 (2010-2011) *Inspired by Pepsi's Play for a Billion (aired in 2003), at the beginning of the season is the show's first-ever Billion Dollar Championship. Season 24 (2011-2012) *Inspired by Pepsi's Play for a Billion, at the beginning of the season is the show's second-ever Billion Dollar Championship. Season 25 (2012-2013) *Episode #5,000 airs on November 16. Season 26 (2013-2014)